The BAL/Inflammatory Mediator Core plays a central role in the Cystic Fibrosis Research Core Center by providing the ability to sample directly the infected and inflamed airway in CF patients and control subjects by bronchoscopy, bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL) and bronchial brushing and to analyze the cells and inflammatory mediators found at that site. This Core disseminates samples to many researchers, but within this Cystic Fibrosis Center and world wide, for whom such patient materials might otherwise by unavailable. In addition, to provides sensitive, standardized, quality-controlled assays of cytokines and lipid-derived inflammatory mediators to Center investigators. This function has become especially important as the Center's focus on inflammation has developed over the last five years, with the funding of a SCOR grant on this topic and increased attention to this area from non-SCOR investigators as well. The objectives of the BAL/Inflammatory Mediator Core are (1) to obtain maximum information and benefit from precious patient and control BAL specimens by obtaining, processing and distributing BAL samples from CF patients and normal volunteers; coordinating the efforts of Center investigators to optimize the use of these invaluable specimens; assuring that the samples are processed and stored in such a way that they are available for future assays-including samples processed to preserve lipids, samples to preserve proteins, and samples to preserve proteases; and (2) to provide prompt, standardized, reliable, cost-effective assays of cytokines, other inflammatory mediators, proteases and protease inhibitors for Center investigators. Core Director Ronald Walenga, Ph.D.., supervises the overall function of the Core as well as the assay portion with its extensive quality control, and co-director Michael W. Konstan M.D., coordinates the bronchoscopy portion of the Core, performing many of them, or delegating them to co-investigators James F. Chmiel, M.D. This Core performs over 25,000 assays for more than a dozen funded projects, and provides BAL samples to 7 funded investigators at CWRU, as well as others outside the institution. We project this utilization to continue and expand in the next grant period.